


Never Set You Free

by prussium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussium/pseuds/prussium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You dream of so many things and none of them involve me, I know, but I can’t let you go, Arthur… I can’t.  Take your time with your feelings until you’re ready to open up for me. I’ll be waiting, I always had."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Some eons ago in Tumblr, an anon requested a drabble about Starring Role by Marina and the Diamonds. Here it is! (USUK, human AU in Alfred's POV)

The sunlight escapes through the bare, glass windows, painting the walls of my apartment brilliant saffron. Today is one of those brighter mornings, I can tell, as I wake next to him.   

A sigh of relief escapes my lips while my fingers mindlessly stumble across the slumbering figure next to me.  I can’t help it because some mornings are as dark as the night when I open my eyes to find him gone without a sound. 

Through the crystal clear silence I take the courage to move about and tower him in my arms, closer to him until I share the air he’s breathing, closer until he can hear the sound of my heart calling out his name.  

Running my fingers through his hair, I sink into the familiar, comforting touch. He doesn’t wake. Time seems to freeze as my glance linger on the steady rising and falling of his chest to the stillness of his angelic face lost in oblivion. A smile forms in my lips as I see his slightly opened ones like those of an innocent child’s and I’m vividly reminded of how they tasted last night.

I can’t remember how we started to fall into this risky sequence. It’s our routine – him calling me to ask if he could come over and me consenting. He knows he’s always welcome in my room, in my bed and last night was one of those many nights filled with salt, lime and sloppy kisses.

Arthur was frustrated, I could tell from his aggressive advances. He didn’t tell me why; he never tells me anything but that’s okay. I let him carry on, pin me against the wall and kiss me senseless, whatever makes him feel better.

Our clothes carpeted the wooden floor and we lay entangled on the bed. The show began from fervent kisses and burning touches to downright marking which are not truly for me. They belong to someone else – never, never to me. I know so because without liquor in our veins, he doesn’t let me hold his hand. Arthur has always kept his distance, building his defenses against me like an invincible force field.

Behind that show of uncompromising affection are flashes of emeralds. Bright. Shattered. Lonely. He had nothing to spare for my desperate heart but those vacant mirrors and it’s alright. As long as it’s only him and me, it’s alright. I know it was all for show and I only took someone else’s role. I was a substitute. If I don’t know him for so long, I could’ve fallen for all of it but I couldn’t deny myself those tidbits of imagined affection. We danced the tango of false intimacy throughout the night, screaming each other’s name while holding the other close until we fell asleep.

“I love you.”

I whisper those words while he remains close to me, still drifting aimlessly through the world of dreams.

You dream of so many things and none of them involve me, I know, but I can’t let you go, Arthur… I can’t.  Take your time with your feelings until you’re ready to open up for me. I’ll be waiting, I always had. But even if that day won’t come, nothing will change. For every waking moment with you I’ll say these words even if you’ll never say them back.


End file.
